Hurgando en el cajón
by Reiraneko
Summary: De como Sasuke no acepta sus sentimientos hiriendo a las personas que más quiere.


**Hurgando en el cajón**

**Capitulo I**

Otro día más en Konoha. Apenas regresaba de una misión que le había hecho pasar varias semanas fuera de la aldea. Sin embargo, apenas había puesto un pie dentro cuando, al instante, empezó a sentirse asqueado.

Éste sentimiento no se debía a la idea misma de regresar sino, más bien, con lo que le esperaba dentro de la aldea. En ése momento algunas personas que le conocían, o creían conocerlo, hubieran pensado que esperaba con ansías regresar. Pero lo que sentía realmente se parecía a algo que había dejado atrás hace varios años cuando, por algún tiempo, estuvo fuera de la aldea y hasta había pensado en destruirla. Aunque, al final, había regresado, tal como lo hacía ésta vez.

Ahora nos permitiremos explicar la razón que hacía que Sasuke (y es de él de quien trata ésta historia, si no se había percatado ya nuestro lector) mostrara tal molestia al regresar a su "hogar" por segunda vez.

Hace apenas tres meses que había contraído matrimonio. Y no es que el mero hecho fuera el causante de su malestar (aunque muchos pensarían que sí) y tal vez, en el fondo, tengan razón. Había vivido junto a su pareja más de dos años, los cuales le ayudaron a tomar la decisión de pedirle matrimonio, por fin. La convivencia diaria no había sido, hasta antes de casarse, un problema grave; no obstante debía reconocer que hubo algunas fallas, pero éstas no le habían parecido de gran importancia.

Cuando se casó con ella todo cambió. ¿Cómo puede ser que de un momento a otro las cosas cambiaran? Al respecto, Sasuke, pensaba que no tenía la menor importancia. Para él, al menos, tal acontecimiento no había modificado en lo más mínimo su relación, sentía lo mismo que antes por ella. Pero, por el contrario, parecía que para Sakura significaba todo. Desde ese día parecía posesiva con respecto a él. En la noche de bodas esto no le pareció extraño, al contrario, le había parecido un poco excitante. Aunque, en el fondo, el sexo nunca le había llamado mucho la atención, eran esporádicas las ocasiones en que lo había hecho con su prometida. Esto, por otra parte, fue un punto problemático, pues su poco interés despertaba en ella sospechas y una gran paranoia que antes no se había manifestado. El hecho es que a raíz de esta situación, se vio obligado a dejar de frecuentar a sus amistades (las pocas que tenía) y a no hablar con casi nadie, cosa que no le resultó muy difícil tampoco.

Pero por mucho que esta situación no haya modificado en gran medida sus relaciones sociales, resultaba demasiado asfixiante y molesto. Por lo que muchas veces intentó hablar con ella, de lo cual solo ganaba meterse en otra pelea.

El día que regresó de su misión intentó hacer tiempo para no llegar pronto a su casa, aunque sabía que esto le traería más problemas. Fue directamente a ver al séptimo hokage (Kakashi), el cual le recibió con su característica impuntualidad y alegre ojito. Éste le pregunto algunas generalidades acerca de su relación y le animó a que fuera a descansar al lado de su esposa. Esto solo hizo que el camino de regreso se hiciera más estresante.

Cuando ya había recorrido la mitad del camino, sonó su celular. Era un mensaje de Naruto. Le saludaba e invitaba a platicar mientras comían ramen en el lugar de siempre. Le pareció buena excusa para desviarse de camino a casa, pero reflexionó y decidió volver a casa para encontrarse con su esposa. Aún así, le respondió a su amigo que se encontrarán en el lugar en aproximadamente una media hora; así, pensó, podría ir a su casa y avisarle a Sakura para que ambos fueran a encontrarse con él, de esta manera no tendría por qué enojarse.

Pero al llegar a su "hogar", se encontró con una Sakura hecha un demonio del séptimo círculo del infierno. Sin darle tiempo de hablar, se le abalanzó con un interminable interrogatorio de lo que había hecho en su misión y porqué había tardado tanto en regresar a casa. Éste le contestaba tratando de calmarla. Enseguida tuvo que soportar las acusaciones más irracionales que alguien podía inventar, para rematar con lamentos casi ininteligibles de "que he hecho para merecer esto" y "nunca seré suficiente para ti".

Casi siempre esas peleas terminaban en ese momento, cuando él lograba tranquilizarla con besos y abrazos. Pero al comentarle que se arreglara para ir a encontrarse con Naruto, ella se volvió literalmente loca. Le golpeaba con los puños cerrados en el pecho, mientras le gritaba que nunca le dejaría ir y que, incluso, se mataría con él para conservarle.

Sasuke ya no pudo contenerse más, estaba realmente cansado de esto. La aventó lejos de él con ambos brazos. Sin querer había puesto más fuerza de la que era necesaria. Ella cayó de espaldas contra un mueble, golpeándose la nuca en una saliente del mismo. Al instante quedó inmóvil en el suelo. Él, dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho, trató de despertarla y hacer que se levantara. Pero todo fue inútil. Entonces se dio cuenta de que ella estaba muerta.

Después de sentir una oleada de pánico, seguida de culpabilidad y confusión; se puso manos a la obra para tratar de encubrir lo que había pasado. Se dirigió a la cocina para abrir la llave del gas. Después salió sin dejar rastro de su presencia en el lugar. Estando a algunos metros de distancia se detuvo. Desde aquel punto y asegurándose de no ser visto, activó el explosivo que había dejado dentro. Enseguida se produjo una gran explosión animada por el gas que continuaba escapándose. No tardó en consumirse el edifico por completo.

Se apresuró a llegar al lugar donde había quedado de verse con su antiguo compañero, pero tratando de no parecer sospechoso. Paró un momento en la florería de Ino, con la excusa de comprar flores para su mujer. De esta manera, supuso, tendría una mejor coartada.

Al llegar al lugar del encuentro, ya estaba Naruto esperándole. Le saludó como siempre, actuando muy normal. Dio, mentalmente, las gracias a Dios por esa cualidad inherente a su familia: la capacidad de ocultar sus sentimientos fácilmente.

Después de un rato de platicar de lo usual. Llegó la llamada que tanto estaba esperando. Era Kakashi informándole del incidente que había tenido lugar en su casa. Sasuke aparentó preocupación y desesperación, lo que realmente le salió muy bien. Naruto trató de tranquilizarlo. Inmediatamente después, sus subordinados, le informaron de lo que había ocurrido.

Las averiguaciones no tardaron mucho tiempo. Se concluyó que había sido un suicidio. Afortunadamente, para el acongojado esposo, la mayoría de la gente se había dado cuenta de la inestabilidad mental de Sakura. Sin haberse enterado éste, se le había dado una licencia de descanso por tiempo indefinido, ya que, a causa de su errático comportamiento durante las misiones, había resultado gravemente herido uno de los integrantes del equipo a su cargo. Kakashi no le había comentado nada. "Para no preocuparte", le aclaró. Al parecer el encargado de decírselo iba a ser Naruto, pero nunca se dio la ocasión.

La gente nunca sospechó de él. Pues, desde su regreso, se había creado la fama de ser la mano derecha del Octavo Hokage. ¿Y quién iba a pensar mal de la persona más cercana al gran héroe de la villa?

…

**Capítulo II**

En ese momento se sentía realmente feliz, sería el día más importante de toda su vida. Había estado preparada para este momento desde que era pequeña.

Era así como la habían educado para ser una magnifica esposa cuando llegara el momento. Lo único que se esperó de ella desde el principio. Tal vez los tiempos estaban cambiando y, hoy en día, la mujer tenía un papel más importante dentro de su sociedad. Pero la realidad no cambia al unísono. Si, existían mujeres muy importantes que no tuvieron que casarse nunca, como lo era Tsunade. Pero, aún así, en la mayoría de las familias shinobi de la aldea de la hoja, la cuestión era muy distinta. Se vivía bajo una doble visión: por un lado, se admiraba y se respetaba a las mujeres que habían conseguido ser grandes ninjas y, por otro lado, se seguía enseñando a las pequeñas una serie de patrones acerca de "la buena esposa" y la "buena madre". Si no podías ser una gran kunoichi, entonces mejor sé una gran esposa y madre porque, de lo contrario, ¿qué sentido tendría tu vida?

De esta manera, Sakura, sabía muy bien lo que tenía que hacer. Casarse era el primer paso para ser lo que estaba programado en su cerebro. Y con quien mejor que con el amor de su vida: Sasuke-kun.

Su mejor amigo, ahora octavo hokage, le había traído de regreso. ¿Cómo? No sabía a ciencia cierta qué había pasado, pero lo importante es que estaba de vuelta. Al parecer, no había caído totalmente en la oscuridad y todavía había dentro de él cariño hacia sus antiguos compañeros. Y ella tan ciega que no había podido creerlo, que incluso había intentado matarlo. Ahora, creía que Naruto siempre había sabido cual era la forma de hacer que regresara.

Sus pensamientos la sumieron en sentimientos contrarios. Se sentía contenta del regreso de su amado pero, a la vez, se sentía inútil. Ella no había hecho nada desde el principio. Y la final, ni siquiera sabía cómo había hecho Naruto para que regresara y hasta les ayudara a acabar con el enemigo. Claro que preguntó y la respuesta, de parte de su prometido, fue: "me hizo darme cuenta de que no sólo existe la oscuridad".

_Tal vez-pensó- se refiera a lo que siente por mí._

Esa respuesta la reconfortó.

Después de la boda, y de los rituales tradicionales. Sakura le pidió a Ino, su madrina, que la acompañara al tocador. Del cual salió unas horas después, más relajada por la conversación que tuvo con su amiga y ex –rival.

Al llegar de nuevo a la fiesta no pudo encontrar a su querido esposo. Así que preguntó por él a quienes se encontraban en la fiesta. El susodicho se había escabullido por entre los jardines del salón de fiestas, y decidió ir a buscarlo. Después de buscar por varios lugares, oyó la voz de éste saliendo de la parte más alejada del lugar. Y aunque solo había sido un susurro, supo inmediatamente donde y con quien se encontraba. Todo le pareció indicar que, al igual que ella, él se encontraba muy nervioso y había ido a pedirle consejo a su padrino.

Se acercó silenciosamente, como bien lo sabía hacer, para poder escuchar la conversación. Pero al aproximarse cada vez más, se dio cuenta de que lo que hacían esas dos personas no era compartir ideas precisamente. Se asomó con mucho cuidado para no ser descubierta. Y la escena, aunque ya anunciada, la dejó totalmente devastada: sus dos mejores amigos se besaban apasionadamente.

De repente Naruto empujó a Sasuke, diciéndole: "esto no está bien."

Sasuke le respondió: "tienes razón, fue mi culpa. No volverá a pasar jamás." Después de esa determinante aclaración, se alejó del lugar.

Sakura nunca mencionó lo ocurrido, ni a Sasuke, ni a nadie más. A pesar de que ahora entendía la razón del regreso de Sasuke, no quería que eso se quedara en su mente. Trató de olvidar aquella escena, no sólo por negación, sino porque tenía un firme propósito: nadie le quitaría a su esposo. La única razón de su existencia era ser la esposa de "alguien", ya que nunca pudo ser "alguien" por sí misma.

…

**Capítulo III**

Aquellos días de descanso le sirvieron a Sasuke de reflexión. Se dio cuenta, de repente de la magnitud de las cosas que le estaban pasando. Iba reproduciendo en su mente desde los hechos más recientes hasta los que, sospechaba, lo habían causado. En ese collage mental se representaban distintas escenas; pero todas eran opacadas por una, terrible y dolorosa, la de la muerte de Sakura. Cuando intentó poner todo en perspectiva, concluyó que la mayoría de las cosas desagradables que habían pasado era completamente su culpa. Podría justificar algunas acciones, argumentando inmadurez o ingenuidad, pero sabía que no podía engañarse de esa manera. Al final, él siempre había terminado tomando una mala decisión, él y nadie más.

Mientras divagaba en esos asuntos, oyó que alguien llamaba a su puerta. Al abrir se encontró con la radiante presencia de Naruto:

- ¿Cómo has estado?- le preguntó éste después de saludarlo

-Bien- contestó por cortesía

-¿Puedo pasar?- pidió

-Claro. Pasa- dijo mientras le abría la puerta

Le invitó a pasar al comedor, y le ofreció una taza de café. La mesa era de madera con apariencia rústica, estaba rodeada por cuatro sillas; pequeña pero suficiente en aquel lugar que había sido su apartamento cuando era soltero. Naruto se sentó cómodamente en una de aquellas sillas, mientras que su amigo se dirigía a la cocina para preparar la ansiada bebida. Regresó al cabo de unos minutos con un par de tazas llenas, las puso sobre la mesa y tomó asiento.

Charlaron un rato sobre tonterías: misiones del pasado, los días en la academia, sus compañeros, los pretextos de Kakashi para llegar tarde, etc. Todo esto era con el fin de evitar entrar en temas incómodos, cosas que se callaban desde hace tiempo.

De repente Sasuke comentó: -La otra tarde salí a comer algo al centro, y vi salir de la tienda de Ino a Sai. Pensé que era extraño que no trajera flores con él al salir, pues suponía que no se llevaba bien con ella y que solo había ido a comprar algo. ¿Tú sabes si…?

-Yo no sé nada. Pero… no creo que se trate de eso- dijo Naruto

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó

-Pues porque Sai es gay- le respondió

-Y tú ¿cómo sabes eso?- preguntó interesado

-Él me lo dijo- aclaró Naruto

-Ah- alcanzó a decir

-¿Qué?- le reclamó

-Nada- dijo

-Como que nada- dijo el hokage un poco más enfadado- Como si importara que lo hubiera sabido de otra manera.

-¿Qué dices?- preguntó Sasuke mirándolo a los ojos

-Que no sé porque te muestras tan interesado y me miras acusadoramente. Se supone que estas de luto por tu esposa. ¿No?- le recriminó

-No quiero hablar de eso- cortó

-Me confundes. A veces muestras interés en mí y de repente te soy tan indiferente…- soltó con tristeza- y yo como idiota cubriéndote la espalda

-¿Qué?- preguntó asustado

-Sé muy bien lo que pasó ese día. El día que la mataste.- dijo más calmado Naruto

Eso dejó sin palabras a Sasuke. Se suponía que había cubierto sus huellas, al parecer su compañero era más perspicaz de lo que había supuesto.

-¿Por qué no hiciste nada? Se supone que debías hacer algo…- dijo mientras se cubría el rostro con las manos.

-Sabes muy bien porqué- respondió Naruto abrazándole la espalda.

-No lo digas- pidió

- Sasuke, yo… te amo- susurró

Cuando esas palabras lo rodeaban, entendía el inexplicable poder que decían que tenía el lenguaje. No podía rechazarlo. Aunque después corriera asustado, a alejarse a su rincón solitario y frío. ¿Cuánto tiempo pensaba que podía continuar eso? ¿Y si algún día Naruto se alejaba hastiado de su tonto e infantil comportamiento? Sintió como si se hundiera, vacío. No quería que eso pasara nunca, pero si continuaba rechazándolo seguro que se iría.

Se acercó él lo suficiente para poder atraerlo y abrazarlo con fuerza.

Cuando dejaba de resistirse, tiraba a la basura todas esas excusas que fabricaba. Su cuerpo sucumbía. Lo que pasaba después eran los besos y las caricias, la pasión y la muerte final. No intentaba razonar todas esas cosas. Estar con Naruto de esa forma era lo único que le hacía sentir feliz, se permitía sonreír sólo en esos momentos. No podía ocultarlo, y tampoco se sentía débil por eso. Sin embargo, dentro de sí sabía que no se merecía eso.


End file.
